Coming Back
by iheartedwardandbella
Summary: Bella has a nightmare, when Edward left her. What if he came back to check on her, to make sure she was happy?


_ "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Those words were enough to send me into a shock. "You…don't…want me?" "No." His voice was hard and void of any emotion other than boredom. "Edward…Edward." I kept saying his name as he disappeared. "EDWARD!"_

I shot up in my bed as I had awakened from my sleep. I was shaking with sweat and tears as the nightmare washed over me again and again. Sobbing, crying out for him, though I knew he was not there. "Edward." I sobbed and buried my face in my knees. "Bella." My head went up and I frantically looked around the room. 'Great,' I thought, 'I'm going crazy now.' "Bella." This time I knew my ears had not deceived me, and as I looked again, my eyes met with golden ones. The very same ones that so many months ago made me lose all thought and function. As the tears ran down my face I whispered, "Is it really you?" His face looked like he was in some kind of twisted agony, and I was confused. He left me, he shouldn't look like that right? He doesn't love me anymore. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." No sooner than the words left his mouth did he have me swept up into his cold arms and cradled me to his hard chest. "I'm so sorry, love. I never should've left you. Please don't cry anymore. I'm here, shhh." "You don't love me anymore why do you care?" His face, once again, was broken. "Bella, I lied love. I lied and I'm so very sorry. I do love you, so much. When I told you I didn't love it was the very darkest of blasphemy. I had to protect you, though, let you live a normal life. I see now how stupid and foolish I was to think we could live without each other. I love you so much, but I'll understand if you never forgive me."  
It took me a few seconds to muddle over everything he just said. He still loved me, enough to understand that he hurt me and would understand if I didn't want him anymore. I knew what I had to do though. These horrible agonizing months without him were enough and if he still wanted me and was sorry, why shouldn't I forgive him? It had to be a dream, a very nice one opposed to the one I had awakened from, but a dream all the same.

"It never made sense for you to love me, I understood that. I'm just a plain human girl, and you're the most beautiful creature I've known. I knew that one day you'd get tired of me. That's why it's easy for me to convince myself this is a dream so it won't hurt as bad when I wake up." "Oh honey, I promise you this is not a dream. I'm here, I love you, I've always loved you. You've never been plain, Bella, never. Why can't you see yourself more clearly?" I looked down, afraid to answer, for I did not want this angel to be angry with me. I sniffled as more tears came and buried my face in his chest. "Shhh, angel, it's ok. I'm here, I'm here and I'm never leaving again, never. It was torture being away from you, sweetheart, so I had to come back. I had to see if you had moved on and then I would leave in peace if you had. Now that I know you were just as miserable if not more, I can't stay away. I'm yours for forever now Bella." The meaning of those words shocked me as I stared at him. "Forever?" he caught the meaning in my words and smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Forever and eternity." I smiled so big it hurt and he crushed his lips to mine. I melted. It had been so long since I had tasted him. His sweet, cool breath washed over me as he opened my mouth with his tongue. I gasped as his tongue wrapped around mine for the first time. Careful and wary of his teeth, I let mine tangle with his. This continued for a few more minutes until, regretfully, I had to pull away. "Breathe Bella," he smiled at me. I was gasping so hard for air and he was too, though he didn't need it. When I finally caught my breath I was curious. "What was that?" "I realized, if I was careful, I could let a few of my boundaries go," he smirked. "Mmm good realization then." He chuckled and I sighed. That was my favorite sound in the world, after his voice. "Bella I love you so much. You are my life forever. I never want to live without you again," he kneeled on the floor in front of me. I gasped. "Isabella Marie Swan you are my angel, you saved me. Will you marry me? And spend eternity with me of course," he grinned. I was pretty much sobbing so all I could do was nod. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He smiled and slipped his mother's ring on my finger, and pulled me deep into a kiss.

"Bella are you sure you want to be a vampire?" "Yes Edward more than anything. I'd do anything to be with you. Suffer the worst pain imaginable, knowing in the end I would be with you forever." He smiled happily. "Alright then love." He kisses me again sweetly, and then let his kisses trail down my jaw to my neck. I gasped as he took the skin in between his lips and sucked lightly. "This is it love, no going back." "Yes Edward please I want this." He kissed my neck once more, and sunk his teeth into it as I tried to hold back my scream. "I'm so sorry, Bella love." "I'm...not....love...you" I gasped. As my eyes closed I couldn't help but be excited to see what future held us when I woke again, as a vampire, Edward's equal.


End file.
